creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziwne odgłosy
Mieszkałem w małym miasteczku w stanie Kansas. Co tu dużo opowiadać — niewidoczna na mapie wieś, z trzema domami na krzyż. Może dlatego nie miałem tam żadnych przyjaciół. Osób w moim wieku nie można było się tam doszukać. Dom, który zamieszkiwałem, był położony na wielkim polu kukurydzy — z tego się utrzymywaliśmy, ponieważ po śmierci taty, mama nie mogła znaleźć sobie pracy, w której wypłata była by tak wysoka, aby utrzymać nas oboje, oraz całą tą zatęchłą ruderę, a była ona naprawdę duża. Małe okna, wielkie drzwi wejściowe. Było w niej wiele pustych pokoi, ponieważ nie mając za co opłacić długów, zmuszeni byliśmy pozbyć się mnóstwa rzeczy. Ja przed siedmiu laty, kiedy wprowadziliśmy się do tego domu wybrałem sobie z pośród tych wielkich, jeszcze okazjonalnych pokoi, najmniejszy co zdziwiło rodziców. Ledwo zmieściło się tam łózko, a co dopiero szafa i komoda, jednak to co nakłaniało mnie abym tam został było wielkie okno, w którym każdego ranka witał mnie piękny wschód słońca. Nie potrzebowałem dużej sypialni, ponieważ jedyne, co tam robiłem, to spałem. Większość mojego czasu spędzałem na długich spacerach lub czytając książki. Do szkoły miałem bardzo długą drogę, na nogach kosztowało by mnie stracenie całego dnia, więc jeździłem autobusem, co zajmowało około godziny. Moja mama nie miała prawa jazdy, więc było nam o wiele trudniej niż wcześniej. Ogólnie o mnie nie można zbyt wiele powiedzieć, no tyle, że mam 16 lat, czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy — wszyscy mówią mi, że są one bardzo ładne, ale ja sam nie widzę w nich nic nadzwyczajnego, i na imię Oliver. Pewnego wieczoru mama miała wrócić bardzo późno z pracy, w której sobie dorabiała, więc postanowiłem iść spać. Położyłem kubek z herbatą na blacie kuchennym i udałem się powoli po schodach do mojego pokoju. Położyłem się wpatrując w otaczającą mnie, nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Byłem bardzo zmęczony, zatem nie miałem problemu z zaśnięciem. Obudziłem się, jednak w środku nocy. Spojrzałem zaspany jednym przymrużonym okiem na zegar. Była równa 3.00. Za oknem widniał srebrny księżyc i iskrzące się gwiazdy na mrocznej tkaninie nieba. Nie mogłem ponownie usnąć, więc leżałem tak spoglądając w sufit — stwierdziłem, że jest to jedna z najnudniejszych czynności, które robiłem w moim życiu. Po kilku minutach poczułem, że coś jest w moich ustach. Wypluwając to odruchowo na ziemie zrozumiałem, że tym czymś była ćma, która zaczęła latać po pokoju uderzając z wielką siłą o sufit, robiąc podczas tego niemały hałas. Wpatrywałem się osłupiały w owada i czułem wielkie obrzydzenie pomału uświadamiając sobie fakt, że znajdowała się cały czas w moich ustach. I zadając sobie pytanie, jak to jeszcze żyje. Pobiegłem szybko do łazienki przemyć twarz, zaświecając przy tym wszystkie światła — bardzo nie lubiłem ciemności. Kiedy zakręcałem kran umywalki usłyszałem szybkie pukanie dobiegające zza jednej ze ścian pokoju. Przeszył mnie dreszczyk emocji i zaniepokojenie, lecz także wielka pokusa odkrycia co to jest. Przyłożyłem ucho do ściany, a odgłos znów się powtórzył. Zacząłem przesuwać się w stronę, z której dobiegał. Wyszedłem na korytarz nadal trzymając ucho przy ścianie, co wyglądało dosyć komicznie. Odgłos pukania był coraz głośniejszy, aż w końcu dotarłem do miejsca, gdzie zdawał się najbardziej wyraźny. Odsunąłem się i przed moimi oczami ukazała się stara, spróchniała ściana, pokryta brzydką, wyblakłą tapetą w różnokolorowe kwiatki. Jednak najbardziej przykuł moją uwagę fakt, iż w jednym miejscu jest ona trochę oderwana, więc za nią pociągnąłem. Pod tapetą kryła się mała dziurka na klucz. Poczułem wielką radość, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz w moim życiu coś odkryłem. Kiedy miałem wykonać wysoki podskok euforii usłyszałem lekki zgrzyt i wszystkie światła w domu zgasły dając wolność nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Jedyne teraz co oświetlało hol było światło księżyca wpadające poprzez wysokie i wąskie okna. Na polu rozległ się głośny grzmot, chociaż w ogóle nie padało. Oblał mnie zimny pot i zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Naprawdę nienawidzę ciemności. Od razu zapomniałem o tajemniczych drzwiach bez klamki i pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, położyłem się w łóżku i próbowałem zmusić się do zaśnięcia, lecz do moich uszów dobiegł odgłos kroków koło mojej sypialni. Jak małe dziecko schowałem się pod kołdrę zamykając oczy. Stare, drewniane drzwi zaskrzypiały dając przy tym znak, że się otwierają. Kroki stawały się coraz bliższe, aż w końcu usłyszałem ciężki oddech i uczucie, że ktoś dotyka mojej kołdry. Podskoczyłem i zacząłem się drzeć. Zrobiło mi się bardzo głupio kiedy otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem mamę, która zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. — Kochanie, idź spać, a nie łazisz po domu w środku nocy. —powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu. — Dobrze mamo — odpowiedziałem krótko. Nie miałem ochoty opowiadać jej o tych dziwnych drzwiach ukrytych za tapetą i tak narobiłem sobie siary drąc się jak mała dziewczynka. Byłem zdołowany faktem, że nie jestem osobą na tyle odważną, aby przejść bez lania w portki przez ciemny korytarz. Wyszła z pokoju i kiedy zamykała drzwi jeszcze raz się na mnie popatrzyła obdarowując mnie szczerym uśmiechem i matczynym spojrzeniem. Widziałem to, ponieważ światło księżyca padało prosto na jej uradowaną twarz. Po kilku minutach leżenia na plecach stwierdziłem, że ten dom może mieć jeszcze nie jedną tajemnice. W końcu stoi tu ponad sto lat, więc na pewno ma swoją historię i może skrywać wielkie kosztowności. O poranku powitały mnie jak zawsze promienie radosnego słońca tańczące w pokoju. Kiedy mój mózg zaczął racjonalnie myśleć przypominałem sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i pobiegłem w miejsce odnalezienia tajemniczych drzwi, lecz nic tam nie było. Stanąłem jak głupi wpatrując się w ścianę nie dowierzając w to co widzę. Po kilku minutach stwierdziłem, że mógł być to sen, a rzeczą, która utwierdziła mnie w tym przekonaniu był fakt iż, gdy przepraszałem mamę przy śniadaniu za obudzenie jej w nocy upierała się, że nie była ona w moim pokoju. Następną noc położyłem się spokojnie w swoim łóżku, jak zawsze wpatrując się w niebo. Nie było jednak na nim gwiazd, a zazwyczaj srebrny, wielki księżyc ukrywał się za czarnymi chmurami i zdawał się o wiele mniej potężnym królem nocy. Jednak ponownie usłyszałem to cholerne pukanie. Otworzyłem szybko oczy i usiadłem na łóżku chowając twarz w dłoniach i zdając sobie sprawę, że ześwirowałem. Chciałem zignorować ten odgłos, lecz stawał się on coraz bardziej nachalny i głośniejszy więc postanowiłem udać się znów w miejsce źródła hałasu, po drodze biorąc latarkę — tak na wszelki wypadek. Jak zwykle pozaświecałem wszystkie światła w moim najbliższym otoczeniu i zacząłem kierować się w stronę ukrytych drzwi. Kiedy wędrowałem tak korytarzem na jednej z szafek ujrzałem wcześniej dla mnie niewidziany, stary, zardzewiały klucz. Zrozumiałem, że jest on potrzebny do otworzenia tych tajemniczych wrót. Ktoś chciał, abym tam się dostał... ktoś mi pomagał. Kiedy go podniosłem światła znów zgasły. Czułem jak moje serce wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej, a włosy stanęły dęba. Usłyszałem powolne kroki w moją stronę. Trudno jest zaświecić latarkę, gdy ręce trzęsą się jak galareta, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach osiągnąłem cel i strumień światła powędrował prosto w stronę osoby posuwającej się wolno w moją stronę. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy zobaczyłem mamę zasłaniającą oczy chroniąc je przed jarzącym promieniem wydobywającym się z latarki. — Oliver dlaczego nie śpisz? — powiedziała dość dziwacznie spokojnym głosem — Mamo z tym domem jest coś nie tak... — zacząłem energicznie wymachiwać rękami, lecz przerwała mi wypowiedź — Idź spać. — powiedziała powoli, poważnym tonem. — Ale mamo. — Ile razy mam powtarzać, że masz iść spać! — krzyknęła po czym nastała nieprzenikniona cisza. Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech, oraz równie głęboki wydech i zrobiła jeden powolny krok w moją stronę. Stała teraz w bladym świetle księżyca i wpatrywała się we mnie. Poczułem, że jest coś nie tak. Staliśmy tak przez parę chwil otoczeni ogłuszającą ciszą. Kiedy matka znów przemówiła, lecz nie swoim głosem. Przypominał bardziej głos tych demonów z horrorów, czy ludzi kiedy są opętani. — Masz się mnie słuchać — podczas tych słów jej głowa obróciła się o 180 stopni, lecz szyja została na miejscu, a na plecach urósł wielki garb przez co musiała chodzić skulona tak bardzo, że rękami prawie dotykała ziemi Czułem jak cały otaczający mnie świat zaczął wirować, a jedyne słowo, które krążyło mi po głowie, to — UCIEKAJ. Zacząłem biec potykając się o własne nogi, a ona podążała za mną krzycząc coś w nieznanym języku. Słyszałem jej szybki oddech i bicie mojego serca. Schowałem się pod łóżkiem w jednym z niezamieszkanych pokoi. Zatkałem swoje usta dłonią, abym był mniej słyszalny i przypatrywałem się jej stopom, które krążyły po sypialni. Kiedy odeszła zostawiwszy otwarte drzwi, ujrzałem błysk dziurki od klucza, którą odkryłem zeszłej nocy. Odczekałem chwile, aż to monstrum się oddali, nabrałem powietrza do płuc próbując przy tym zyskać trochę odwagi, ale się nie udało i podbiegłem po cichu do wrót, próbując przy tym stłumić wszelkiego rodzaju odgłosy. Kiedy w końcu otworzyłem drzwi rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz po korytarzu upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Jednak grubo się myliłem. Na końcu holu stała ta wielka, przebrzydła kreatura, a jej oczy zabłysły gdy dostrzegła moją sylwetkę. Wbiegłem do nieznanego pokoju w nadziei, że mogę się tam schronić. Jednak moje przeczucia były znów omylne. Kiedy zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi poczułem, że nadepnąłem na coś co złamało się pod moim ciężarem. Zaświeciwszy latarkę, którą wcześniej zgasiłem, gdy uciekałem przed potworem, zobaczyłem, iż nie jest to nic innego jak ludzkie kości. Podskoczyłem odruchowo, chcąc stanąć na normalnym podłożu, lecz było to nie możliwe, ponieważ walały się po całym pokoju. Po chwili moja latarka samoistnie się wyłączyła. To, co wtedy czułem, nie można opisać. To było coś o wiele silniejsze od strachu, lecz słownik nie kryje w sobie słowa, które mogłoby odzwierciedlić mojego uczucia w tamtej chwili. W tajemniczej ciemności pojawiło się lekkie, migające światło żarówki powieszonej nad sufitem. Czekałem tak nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Przez moje głośne bicie serca przebijały się odgłosy drapania w drzwi, które wcześniej zamknąłem, oraz warczenia. Zsunąłem się powoli na ziemię, kiedy usłyszałem kroki. W jednej sekundzie pot sprawił, że czułem się jakbym dopiero co wyszedł z basenu, a moje serce stanęło. Wstrzymałem oddech. Zza rogu wyłoniła się ciemna postać i powolnym krokiem kierowała się w moją stronę. Kiedy stanęła w bladym świetle żarówki zauważyłem, że jej ciało jest całe w ćmach i innych robakach, lecz wiedziałem, że jej wzrok spoczywa na mnie. Siedziałem bez ruchu, sparaliżowany ze strachu, a ona się do mnie zbliżała, z każdym jej krokiem słuchać było chrzęst łamanych kości. Postać zostawiała za sobą ślady rozdeptanych karaluchów, a gdy próbowała nabrać powietrza wiele z nich wlatywało jej do nozdrzy. Wskazała na mnie swoim długim, obleśnym palcem. Próbowałem racjonalnie myśleć, lecz w takiej sytuacji było to wprost nie do wykonania. Wtedy już nic nie czułem, po prostu zemdlałem, a moja głowa bezwładnie opadła na ziemię. W śnie, który wtedy miałem, nie było nic widać — tylko czarne tło, lecz czułem gigantyczne gorąco, oraz pot, który wielkimi kroplami spływał z mojego czoła. Przez chwile dusiłem się, jednak później udało mi się złapać oddech w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy widziałem tylko mocne światło i białe, rozmazane cienie, a każdy odgłos, który słyszałem, był stłumiony głośnym pipczeniem. Po chwili zyskałem naturalną ostrość obrazu, a moje uszy pozbyły się złośliwego odgłosu i zaczęły normalnie funkcjonować. Okazało się, że jestem w szpitalu, a obok mnie krążyło wielu lekarzy i pielęgniarki. Gdy zacząłem trzeźwo myśleć, wszyscy się ode mnie oddalili, oprócz jednego gościa, który usiadł koło mojego łóżka, zaplótł ręce i oparł je o swoją brodę. Zaczął tłumaczyć co się stało. W moim domu wybuchł pożar i budynek doszczętnie spłoną, a ja jedynie ocalałem. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy, nie chciałem dalej słuchać co ten pedancik w fartuszku ma mi do powiedzenia, więc obróciłem się do niego tyłem. Czując moją niechęć do dalszej rozmowy lekarz opuścił sale. Leżałem tak i zastanawiałem się nad tymi wszystkimi zdarzeniami, oraz nad tym, że zostałem sam w tym wielkim, zdradliwym świecie. Słońce leniwie zachodziło za horyzont, a niebo zaczęło szarzeć. Poczułem się wreszcie bezpieczny. Na około mnie było kupę ludzi. Chociaż byli oni otuleni grubą powłoką snu czułem ich obecność i to się dla mnie najbardziej liczyło. Zamknąłem ciężkie powieki i gdy już miałem usnąć znowu usłyszałem ten znajomy dźwięk: Puk puk! Zerwałem się na równe nogi rozglądając się gorączkowo po sali szpitalnej. Wszyscy pacjenci wpatrywali się wprost na mnie, a ich twarze były obrócone tak samo jak u mojej matki. Z ust ściekała im piana, a ich oczy były całe czerwone. Znów ta jedna myśl w mojej głowie — UCIEKAJ! Teraz moje życie polega na jednej wielkiej ucieczce. I wszystko to zaczęło się od tego jednego, niewinnego PUK, PUK. A i jeśli ktoś to czyta niech wie... że historia lubi się powtarzać. Kategoria:Opowiadania